


Loving A Bunny

by TheBarfly001



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick writes a poem about his love for the greatest bunny to ever come into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving A Bunny

To me there is no name  
More beautiful to me than Judy  
And with all my heart and soul  
I love that bunny

Her purple eyes strike deeply  
Into the the eyes of others  
Because she is a police officer  
She is always kind

There is the fact  
That she is very humble  
I will always help her  
If she is ever to stumble

Our relationship may turn heads  
And that is okay  
Because nothing will stop me  
From loving my bunny bae


End file.
